<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Home Now by JellyBellieG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729782">We're Home Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBellieG/pseuds/JellyBellieG'>JellyBellieG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, They're going to fix something at some point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBellieG/pseuds/JellyBellieG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra woke with a gasp, breathing in the cool Brightmoon air. Adora had made it a point to leave the windows open on this night in particular because there was a soft rain that day bringing in spring. Catra silently thanked her as she felt the chill down her back of cold air hitting hot sweat. It was just a nightmare. She was safe now. She was going to be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heavy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written anything in six years but I feel like this is a good way to come back into it, feel free to comment and critique but don't be rude about it if you don't like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra woke with a gasp, breathing in the cool Brightmoon air. Adora had made it a point to leave the windows open on this night in particular because there was a soft rain that day bringing in spring. Catra silently thanked her as she felt the chill down her back of cold air hitting hot sweat. It was just a nightmare. She was safe now. She was going to be okay.</p>
<p>"Catra-" Adora started to toss in her sleep slightly and reached out to where Catra would have been had she not been sitting up.</p>
<p>"Hey, shh, it's okay I'm here," Catra said in a soft tone as to not scare her other half, "I'm here, you're safe." Adora smiled softly in her sleep in response to Catra's voice and relaxed her tensed muscles, settling back into her deep sleep.</p>
<p>The curtains covering the open window just behind their bed swayed in a soft manner and Catra looked up at the Runestone burning bright with its Etherian magic and just as she was about to look away something caught her eye. Glimmer had just poofed up to the Runestone and fallen to her knees. <em>'It must be the anniversary of her mother passing.' </em> Catra felt a twinge of guilt in her chest as she averted her eyes so as to not impose on this private moment. Queen Angella had given her life up to close the Portal that Catra had opened only a year ago. The kingdom still mourned her, as they should, and Catra was the cause of all of it. She felt the hot burn of tears in the corner of her eyes and couldn't help but let out a small sob into her hands as she pulled her knees into her chest. She didn't deserve everything she had after all the lives she had endangered. </p>
<p>"Catra," she heard Adora's groggy sweet voice, "my love what's wrong?"</p>
<p>Without the ability to form words she looked on past Adora to where Glimmer still sat sobbing. She saw Bow's form walking up the path to the Runestone, no doubt he was having trouble sleeping without Glimmer tucked in his arms. Adora followed her gaze and saw them as well, a small form and a tear rolling down her cheek caught the moonlight as she turned back. </p>
<p>"You know two years ago this wouldn't have phased you at all." She said looking Catra in the eyes. "I love to see how far you've come and how much you have grown amazes me more every day." </p>
<p>Catra let out a soft sigh as her girlfriend reached out and pulled her in close, the warmth from being wrapped in the arms of her love melted her and she let out a heavy sob. Glimmer had become her friend but the last few days were bitter. No kind words if there were any at all. She knew that the young Queen still held onto the resentment and she accepted the blame. Had she not opened that portal Horde Prime would have never come to Etheria and they would have never ended up on that space ship. But then she would have never gotten Adora back so in a sense she was not completely angry with her decision to open the portal. But she did feel guilt and remorse deep in her core every single time she passed anything to do with the deceased Queen. Her heart hurt on the late nights when she would wander the hall and find Glimmer curled up in her mothers bed with the door slightly open. </p>
<p>"I love you, Princess." Catra said into Adoras chest as she continued to hold her. </p>
<p>"I love you, too, Kitten." Adora sighed with a soft laugh at Catra pricking her with one of her claws at the nickname.</p>
<p>Adora sighed as she felt Catra relax and settle into her arms, a purr coming for her chest. It was then that she noticed that Catra's sports bra was cold and wet against her arm. She gripped her tight and stood with the magicat in her arms and walked her over to their bath but instead of running a warm bath she opted for a warm cloth so as to not trigger her girlfriends panic. Adora sat Catra on the ledge of their oversized tub and ran a stream of hot water over the cloth that sat over the faucet. Catra watched as it all unfolded and she realized that Adora knew exactly what her nightmare had been. Did she say something? Was she sleep talking again? No. Adora would have woken her. This was just consideration, this was just what it felt like to be treated well. </p>
<p>Adora left the tap running a slow stream as she pressed the cloth to the bare part of Catra's back. She saw the physical relief that came with each pass over her fur, always moving in the same direction so as to not agitate its flow. She set the cloth over the faucet and pulled Catra's sports bra over her head, her girlfriend complying with each motion never once denying Adora's want to take care of her. She threw the cold fabric off to the bin by their wardrobe and grabbed the cloth from the faucet, running it under the hot water and once again taking it to her loves back making sure to go from her shoulders all the way down the length of her back to even out the fur. She stopped when she saw the scar of where Prime had chipped Catra, shivering as she thought of how awful it felt to fight her that one last time. Feeling a pit in her stomach she shook her head to ease her mind and then she set a soft kiss upon it and continued on with cleaning off the wonderful woman in front of her. Once she had finally finished she grabbed one of the giant towels out of the basket they kept near the tub and wrapped Catra in it, holding her tight as she wound her arms loosely around her waist. </p>
<p>"I will never get over how absolutely amazing you are." She said in a slurred voice, definitely not having been ready to wake when she did.</p>
<p>Catra let out a soft chuckle as she leaned her head back against Adora and placed her arms just on top of hers relishing in the feeling of being held. Her ears twitched as she felt Adora let out a sigh and felt her squeeze her tighter. Catra wriggled her way out of the towel as she felt Adora grow heavy against her back and turned swiftly, catching Adora as she fell forward. Had she not actually been part cat, she would have lost her balance and fallen into the tub. Instead she stood with a sleepy Adora now in her arms, eyes just barely open enough to see Catra smiling lovingly down at her. She felt the bed beneath her and a blanket fall over her but opened her eyes when she realized her girlfriend hadn't laid down with her. </p>
<p>"I'm just getting a shirt, you stay right there and go back to sleep." She nodded and watched as her girlfriend slipped on a t-shirt. </p>
<p>As Catra moved back to the bed Adora noticed that she had shrugged on one of her white training shirts and she smiled at the sight of her small frame in a shirt just slightly too big in size. She watched as Catra crawled onto the bed and noticed as her eyes shifted back to the Runestone, tears falling once more from the corner of her eyes. Adora looked up and saw that Glimmer and Bow were still there, Bow now holding a shaking Glimmer who would most likely stay up at the Runestone unless the weather interfered. Glimmer's mother was all that she had for so long and now, even with King Micah back, she still was not the same as she had been. But then on that same note none of them were the same as they were. They had only beaten Prime months ago, they were still healing and mourning the losses they had all experienced. </p>
<p>"I want to go talk to Razz tomorrow, Adora." Catra said in a small tired voice.</p>
<p>Adora nodded her head, not questioning what they would be going for. She had never denied Catra anything before and she wasn't going to start now, even if it meant going out in a spring rain in the woods looking for a magical old woman who never was spotted in the same place twice. She smiled as the feline woman settled back down next to her and pulled her love under the blanket with her, gripping her and pulling her in one hand on her back and one hand behind her head giving her just enough space to tuck her girlfriends head under her chin. Adora angled her head up slightly as a breeze caught the curtains and she saw Bow pick Glimmer up and carry her down the walkway, the rain started up softly but the magic that protected the castle kept any water from coming into the bedroom through the open window. Adora inhaled deeply, the smell of fresh rain falling. Petrichor. Her girlfriend let out a soft hum and a purr soon followed. Adora's eyes closed as she dosed off back into sleep, a tail sweeping around her legs and an ear twitching signaling that Catra had also begun to dose back off. Catra eased back into sleep as Adora's breathing settled, she could hear the thumping of her heart which relaxed her. She was home, just as Adora had promised. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleeping In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of Glimmer teleporting herself into the room made Catra stir as she began to awaken. Small and slow footsteps made their way to the bed where Adora and Catra lay, still wrapped up in their blanket and around one another. A weight shift let Catra know that Glimmer had just crawled onto the edge of the bed and a low sigh escaped her. Glimmers boots hit the floor with a low thud and Glimmer crawled up and lay alongside her friends, a small sob escaping her chest. Catra's ears twitched at the sound, Glimmer was here for comfort which meant that she had yet to sleep. Whenever she came in and joined them in their bed it always meant that Bow had fallen asleep attempting to soothe her. While it was a very rare occasion it happened enough for Catra to know that Glimmer really needed someone and since Adora was always the hardest person to wake it would have to be Catra. </p><p>"I know you're up, I'm sorry I woke you." Glimmer's voice was small and tired.</p><p>"No, it's okay," Catra said quickly, "I was starting to wake up anyways." </p><p>Catra pulled the blanket off herself and sat up slowly so as to not wake Adora for the second time before the sun had risen. She hesitantly reached out to Glimmer who, without missing a beat, threw herself at her and let out another sob. </p><p>"You know we're always here." She allowed Glimmer to sob in her arms for a moment before she felt Adora stir and sit up.</p><p>Glimmer clutched onto the shirt that Catra had on. Despite her having expressed how badly she was hurt over the last few days it didn't surprise Catra that the young queen had come and sought comfort from them. Their bond had strengthened when they were on Prime's ship and, no matter the doubts she had, Catra knew Glimmer still trusted her to be there for her. </p><p>"Glimmer?" Adora's voice was groggy but still worried.</p><p>Catra wrapped her arms around her a little tighter after realizing she hadn't budged at the sound of Adora's voice. She was hurting over her mother and as much as Catra felt she didn't belong her, Glimmer's actions proved her otherwise. She had come here seeking emotional support from her, not from Adora this time. Not even a combination of the two of them as she usually did. </p><p>"It's okay, Adora, I've got her." Catra spoke low and slow so as to not make Melog panic. </p><p>Her emotions were all over the place and the normally blue sheen of magic that surrounded the cat was resonating a low purple color of uneasiness and worry. It was reflecting Catra's emotions and if she were to speak as panicked as she felt internally instead of staying calm the magical being would burn red and become protective. </p><p>A whimper escaped Glimmer and she fell further onto Catra who did her best to stay sitting upright. Adora didn't question anything, she knew the bond between the two in front of her was strong she just had not realized how strong yet. The sight was intense and heartbreaking. She scooted herself in towards Catra a little more, giving her both an emotional and physical support as her girlfriend soothed the queen.</p><p>"You know, Glimmer," Catra started after a moment of silence, "your mother would be proud of the queen you are." </p><p>Glimmer looked up with wide eyes, her expression heavy and full of emotion. "Do you really think that?" Her voice was strained, as if she was forcing her words out.</p><p>"I do, I do think that." Catra was sincere, a side of her that Adora had rarely seen outside of situations where it was just them.</p><p>Glimmer's eyes moved to Adora and she let go of Catra. She wiped her face with her night shirt and at the same time Catra quickly stood and rushed to their bathroom to grab a warm wash rag. Adora reached one hand out to Glimmer who smiled as she set her face into the open palm. The three were closer now than they had been after they'd gotten off the ship after the rescue missions. Some nights they stayed up in the courtyards just happy to still have one another, other nights Bow was able to be the emotional support Glimmer needed.</p><p>"You know, Sparkles, one of these days you're going to poof in here and not be so lucky to find us fully clothed." Catra said with a laugh as she handed Glimmer the damp warm rag.</p><p>"No, that won't happen." Glimmer said confidently as she laid back on the bed and put the hot rag over her eyes.</p><p>"Glimmer set a spell on our door to soundproof our room," Adora said quietly, "and also the crystal outside the door turns red when we do...stuff."</p><p>Catra let out a loud laugh, not even questioning anything about the situation. Glimmer joined in after a moment of realization that Adora hadn't told Catra about either enchantment. <br/>
"You two are the only other couple in the actual castle aside from Bow and myself. Since my bed is hung from the ceiling we don't have to worry about anyone barging in the way you two do so I figured I would do you a favor. But so far it seems like I've been pretty lucky because half the time I even forget to check the color of the crystal on your door before I come in!" Glimmer let out a loud laugh. </p><p>Adora turned red at the thought of her best friend poofing in while her and Catra played. The three of them laughed for another minute or so and Catra settled back onto the bed. She lay back in her spot next to Adora and let out a yawn, the other two noticed and Glimmer's smile faded.</p><p>"I'm sorry I woke the two of you up before the sun had a chance to." She looked upset at the thought of interrupting their sleep.</p><p>"Hey it isn't something to apologize for, we're the best friend squad we have to be here when we're needed. It's like our whole thing." Adora said as she, too let out a yawn. </p><p>Glimmer raised her hand above her, palm open, and slowly closed her fist. The lights dimmed and Catra realized that the queen really had a lot more power and control now than she had when they had first met. At that point they were enemies and Glimmer was an easy fight. Now she could easily take down a fleet with just a few simple arm motions and a flick of her wrist. </p><p>"Let's all sleep a little, we need it." Glimmer spoke through a thick tone of sleep, as though she had already closed her eyes under the rag and began to dose off. </p><p>Soon after Adora and Glimmer had fallen asleep but Catra lay awake. She took so long to fall asleep sometimes and it was always the most inconvenient moments that she couldn't force herself to sleep. Adora's arm stretched out and she pulled Catra to her by the waist. The feline reached out one hand and placed it on Glimmers arm, a soft sigh came from her as she reached her hand up and lay it just over Catra's. </p><p><em>'We're the best friend squad.' </em> Adora's voice echoed through her head. </p><p>Friend didn't sit right, not anymore. Through all of their growth and every rise and fall they were all above friendship. She knew what she wanted with Adora and the thought of it screamed in the back of her head every time she thought of the word friend. But Glimmer, she was more of a sister now. Always accepting and helpful but not consistently kind, only mean or put off when it mattered. </p><p>"Hey guys." Catra said. </p><p>Both of the other girls let out a questioning hum and Catra took a deep breath. She let it out slowly and decided to abandon ship on her statement.</p><p>"Never mind, let's go to sleep." Glimmer squeezed her hand a little bit and Adora kissed her on the head. </p><p><em>'Thank you for being my family.' </em> Catra thought to herself. But she wasn't ready, as great as everything was and as permanent as everything felt she didn't want to jinx it or make things awkward. She closed her eyes once more, this time hoping she would be able to finish out her night of sleep. The rise and fall of Adora's chest and the sound of Glimmer drifting off eased Catra into a comfortable sleep. </p>
<hr/><p>The morning came and all three girls stirred at the sound of a knock on the door followed by the sound of it clicking open. Adora squeezed her arms around her loves waist when she felt the flick of her tail and heard Melog growl low and soon after back off. Bow wouldn't come in and sleep overnight when Glimmer came in because he understood that she needed that time to pull herself together, but they did have a bigger bed brought in so that on these mornings Bow could crawl in beside his girlfriend and hold her while she woke up. He really was a gentle soul and had already proven that he would go to the end of the universe for her. Catra felt Glimmer pull away from her side and opened her eyes slightly just to ease her paranoia. She knew that it was Bow coming in and that Glimmer had just rolled over to lay next to him, but growing up in the Fright Zone kids were pulled out of bed and not seen for weeks at a time so she still felt the need to check. He smiled softly and apologetically at Catra as he lifted the blanket he had brought with him over Glimmer. She nuzzled into him with a gentle sigh and Catra turned over to face Adora. The four were all awake but none would say a word until it was absolutely necessary.</p><p>Thirty minutes or so passed and Adora let out a yawn and then pulled her hands above her head to stretch. </p><p>"I know we're all warm and cuddly but I'm really hungry." She whispered so loudly it may as well have just been spoken.</p><p>Bow laughed, "Well thank you for being the one to say it because the last time I said it Catra almost threw me off the balcony."</p><p>"I only did that because you woke me up when you said it and I didn't even know you were in the room." Catra said through tight teeth.</p><p>The other three laughed at Catra's morning rigidness, knowing that she wasn't a morning person and that she would ease into the morning slowly. </p><p>"I guess we're getting up and going to the kitchen then?" Glimmer asked, her voice thick with sleep.</p><p>Catra glanced behind her at her friend who was now sitting up. Her eyes were a little swollen but, thanks to the hot rag before she slept, not terribly. She wore one of Bows crop tops which entailed that she had lost her sleep shirt before she came into the room with them. Ew. </p><p>"Hey Glimmer," Catra started with a smirk in her voice, "where's the shirt you went to bed in last night?"</p><p>Glimmer turned red and let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Oh shut up you're seriously wearing Adora's training shirt." Bow laughed.</p><p>Adora froze, of course the assumption was there that they had fooled around but Bow didn't even know Catra was having nightmares. Catra's tail flicked but she took a deep breath and smiled.</p><p>"Yeah well Princess over here likes to see me in her clothes and the room got cold, can't sleep naked every night." Bow turned red at Catra's words.</p><p>She let out a loud laugh, his expression shifted through the five stages of grief before he settled on shock, "I respect you as a friend but naked is not how I want to ever see or picture you." </p><p>Catra laughed even harder, joined in by Adora and Glimmer who were still not used to their other halves getting along. </p><p>"Well come on then, let's go get food. I'm hungry and I want to wander the woods before the rain starts going heavy again." Catra said as she reached down for Adora's hand to pull her up from their bed.</p><p>As soon as they were all in the hallway there was a roll of thunder and rain could be heard pelting the magical forcefield that surrounded the castle. Catra's ears dropped and her shoulders slumped, guess finding Razz would have to wait until tomorrow. </p><p>"Why did you want to go wander the woods anyways?" Glimmer asked.</p><p>"Because I'm a cat?" She responded with true questioning in her tone. </p><p>Had Glimmer asked Adora this question she would have gotten the truth. That Catra wanted to seek out Razz and that they would most likely be disappearing for a few days once Catra had the information she wanted. Adora was not a good actress and lying was not something that came easy for her.</p><p>They arrived in the kitchen and, much to their surprise, a full breakfast was put out and King Micah was sitting on one of the counters shoveling a plate of eggs in his mouth. </p><p>"Good morning! Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes!" His eyes settled on Glimmer and worry settled in his chest. </p><p>"Micah! I can't believe you're actually down here eating and not in the library with my dads!" Bow was always elated to see the king, he was like another father to him while his dads explored the ruins under the surface of Etheria.</p><p>"Ah yes well they're actually here today using the Brightmoon library for some reading that they don't have in their own collection. So of course I had the kitchen staff whip up a large breakfast and then I felt bad for having them wake up early so they're off for the next...week. So I hope one of you can cook!" He turned red with embarrassment and set his now empty plate on the counter beside him. </p><p>The four sat down at the long island that stood in the center of the kitchen and each of them started passing around food filling their own plates and chatting with one another. </p><p>"So, Bow, your fathers tell me you haven't been back to the library for a few months. Is everything okay?" Bow stopped what he was doing and looked puzzled for a second, only then realizing that every time he had returned his fathers were in the ruins and hadn't seen him come or go.</p><p>"They've been spending so much time away that I can never catch them there is all, I was trying to go more often since Glimmer knows about it now but since they discovered that there are more ruins underground it has totally consumed them." He shrugged and took a bite of his food.</p><p>Glimmer looked at her dad in confusion, wondering why he was concerned with where Bow was all the time. She looked around the kitchen and saw that there were plates and glasses already dirtied by the sink, then back at her dad who was now looking at her with a new look that was almost too overwhelming. </p><p>Catra and Adora stared, mouths full of food and confusion on their faces. Catra looked at Bow who looked around and then at her. His hand fell to his pocket as he looked at Glimmer, then quickly before Glimmer could see it he put his hand back up on the table. It clicked, he had a ring in his pocket. </p><p>"Bow." Catra said quietly.</p><p>He looked over at her and Glimmer seemed to have heard her, too, because she was looking over as well.</p><p>"Well, I don't really care where you stay but just make sure you're keeping your fathers in the loop. They miss you." Micah said as he hopped off the counter and placed his dirty dishes next to the sink.</p><p>Micah walked out of the room, the door to the kitchen closing behind him. "What a weirdo." Glimmer said mostly to herself.</p><p>"Yeah," Bow said, his voice cracking, "such a weirdo."</p><p>Catra laughed, hard. So hard she fell off her chair and had to catch herself so as to not hit the floor. The other two girls looked at her in confusion but Bow just stared at her as if silently begging her to shutup.</p><p>"Relax, Bow, I'll keep your secret." She said, purposely ousting him. </p><p>"Secret?" Adora asked. </p><p>"Hey, Adora," Adora's body shivered at the words despite there being no tone behind them to entail anything was happening, "let's go eat our food in the room, I need to stay close to Melog since they've never seen an Etherian storm before."</p><p>Adora shrugged and they grabbed their food and walked out of the room. As soon as the doors had shut behind them they heard Glimmer, "Bow what secret?'</p><p>"I don't know what she's talking about I think she's just mad at me for mentioning the balcony thing." He responded. </p><p>She must have bought it because they didn't hear any further questioning as they walked back the way they had come. Catra felt warmth against her hand as Adora reached down and grabbed it. </p><p>"I don't know why you have to put him on the spot like that," she laughed as she swung their hands back and forth, "he's been carrying that thing around for weeks now, he must have just gotten Micah's blessing this morning before he came in to us." </p><p>"How do you know so much about it?" Catra asked. </p><p>"Oh, uh, well I asked Glimmer because someone, uh, in uh one of the guards had mentioned..." Adora trailed off and looked away from Catra with red cheeks.</p><p>"I wouldn't say no if you asked." Catra said before she let go of Adora's hand to steady the plate of food in her now slightly shaking hand. Nervous didn't suit her.</p><p>Catra looked over at Adora who now had a shocked look on her face and had stopped in her tracks. She hadn't been expecting that response from Catra at all, having been told by her multiple times that being married was for the lame and the weak. But that was during their first year of cadet schooling when they were barely fifteen so of course things had changed. Catra smiled at her and reached her free hand back to Adora who snapped back to reality and took a few quick steps to catch up. </p><p>They arrived at their room and opened the door to find Melog had curled up under the blanket that Bow had brought in. Thunder rang through the room and Catra jumped, nearly dropping her breakfast. Adora grabbed the plate and set it on the table that they had been using for mapping and documenting. She quickly closed the balcony door that they usually left open for Melog to sunbathe and continued along all the windows making sure they were shut tight. Silence fell upon the room instantly. </p><p>"I guess Sparkles really did sound proof it." Catra said with a laugh, grateful that she couldn't hear the storm outside. </p><p>They sat at the table enjoying their breakfast as they watched the rain fall on the courtyard and across the kingdom. Catra was anxious to go question Razz but for today it was easiest to stay indoors. She hated rain and thunder brought back to many memories of the Fright Zone and the sounds of Hordak blasting through walls to try and kill her. She was happy to stay holed up in their room for a while and let this storm pass.</p><p>"I love you." She said softly as she picked up Adora's hand.</p><p>"I love you, too." </p><p>Eventually they made their way back to their bed and Catra settled next to Adora who was reading a book out loud to her. She had laced one hand through Catra's short hair and only lifted it occasionally to flip the page and continue reading. Catra felt her eyes grow heavy and she realized that she really hadn't slept much last night, she opted for a nap while Adora read. A loud purr rumbled from Catra and Adora chuckled to herself as she placed the book down next to her. The storm had not eased up and it looked as though they would be spending their day inside so Adora followed suit and closed her eyes to sleep as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, thanks for stopping in!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>